1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to seat assemblies for motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle seats that are adapted to be removed and easily transported by the use of rollers. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to vehicle seats that can be removed from a vehicle and transported with the aid of rollers.
2. Discussion
Automobiles contain a plurality of seating assemblies for use by the driver and the passengers of the vehicle. In an effort to create more versatility in today's vehicles, it is desirable to provide the capability of folding, relocating, or even removing a vehicle seat assembly. This type of versatility is desired in order to increase the cargo space of the vehicle and enhance the utility of the vehicle in order to meet the desires and needs of the driver. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a vehicle seat assembly that can be easily transported once it is removed from the vehicle.
Automobile owners require a tremendous amount of versatility in their vehicle. For example, a driver may want to carry five passengers comfortably to a social event. Shortly thereafter, the driver may want to pick up a couch from the furniture store or some lumber from the home improvement store. Large items such as lumber and furniture may not fit in a conventional vehicle with the seat assemblies positioned to carry passengers. Therefore, it is desireable, not only to move or transition the seat within the vehicle to provide more useable cargo space, but also to remove the seat assembly. In addition, the removal of the seat needs to be easy, and the transportation of the seat assembly cannot be onerous.
In order to provide this increases utility, a number of varying seat arrangements have been devised that are foldable and removable. Many have even provided means to transport the seat about easily. One such example is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,398, issued Dec. 13, 1994 and titled "Vehicle Seat Assembly With Retracting Latch/Engaging Roller Seat-To-Floor Lock". '398 describes a seat latching assembly that can be used to lock the seat into place, or to activate rollers that can be used to transport the seat assembly out of the vehicle. The rollers are attached to the bottom of the vehicle seat so that the seat can be rolled out of the rear liftgate. Although this and other present seat assemblies perform satisfactorily, the designs tend to be bulky and overly complex. Furthermore, the '398 design requires the operator to disengage the latch from the rear of the seat that can be burdensome at times.
Although the '398 seat provides its desired function, there is a need to provide a seat assembly that can be folded, tumbled, removed easily out of the side door of a vehicle, and transported smoothly by the use of rollers, skis or similar means.